A wireless network device can include a physical layer module that includes a radio frequency (RF) switch circuit, a filter and an antenna. The RF switch circuit switches between (i) connecting a transmit circuit to the filter, and (ii) connecting a receive circuit to the filter. The filter is connected to an antenna and filters signals transmitted from or received by the antenna. The transmit circuit may include one or more amplifiers including a power amplifier. The receive circuit may include one or more amplifiers including a low noise amplifier. The physical layer module may include active devices (e.g., switches and amplifiers) and passive devices (e.g., inductances, transformer, capacitances, resistances, and couplers).
The RF switch circuit typically includes one or more impedance matching circuits. As an example, an impedance matching circuit may be provided between (i) the filter, and (ii) the transmit circuit and the receive circuit. The impedance matching circuit directs a high-power transmit signal from the transmit circuit to the antenna while at the same time preventing the high-power transmit signal from being received by the receive circuit.